


Comrades

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assets & Handlers, Friendship, Gen, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Coulson talk about the archer's first mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comrades

Phil Coulson was sitting in his office with his newest asset, Clint Barton aka Hawkeye. Barton had just returned from his first mission. He was already one of the most dangerous SHIELD agents around.

Coulson said, "Barton, we need to talk about the mission."

Barton said, "What is there to talk? I thought it went well. I got the target."

Coulson sighed, "You ignored protocol, Barton."

Barton rolled his eyes, "Protocol would have caused the target to slip away. Plus I had a really bad partner."

Coulson knew. Agent Roman was Barton's partner. It was clear to Coulson that the two did not click in the field. Barton had trust issues. But Coulson was determined to show him that not everyone is a back stabber.

Coulson said, "Clint, I know you have a problem trusting people. Given your past, its understandable. If you don't want to trust any one else, trust me. I promise to always have your back."

He was the one who recruited the archer and so Barton was his responsibility.

Coulson could see Barton thinking about it.

Barton said, "OK, Coulson. But tell Fury that I'll only work with you. No partners."

Coulson said, "I'll talk to him. Clint we are comrades now and comrades watch each others back."

Barton nodded.

A tentative trust was formed.


End file.
